Blood coagulation is the key process involved in both haemostatis (ie the prevention of blood loss from a damaged vessel) and thrombosis (ie the formation of a blood clot in a blood vessel, sometimes leading to vessel obstruction).
Coagulation is the result of a complex series of enzymatic reactions. One of the ultimate steps in this series of reactions is the conversion of the proenzyme prothrombin to the active enzyme thrombin.
Thrombin is known to play a central role in coagulation. It activates platelets, leading to platelet aggregation, converts fibrinogen into fibrin monomers, which polymerise spontaneously into fibrin polymers, and activates factor XIII, which in turn crosslinks the polymers to form insoluble fibrin. Furthermore, thrombin activates factor V and factor VIII leading to a "positive feedback" generation of thrombin from prothrombin.
By inhibiting the aggregation of platelets and the formation and crosslinking of fibrin, effective inhibitors of thrombin would therefore be expected to exhibit antithrombotic activity. In addition, antithrombotic activity would be expected to be enhanced by effective inhibition of the positive feedback mechanism.